Talk:Usopp's Arsenal
Kabuto comparison At first when I saw his kabuto I thought it was just a modified mancatcher. After reading this article I was actually surprised it wasn't mentioned. Long story short it seems too close a match to not be mentioned. Example here: photobucket.com/albums/v63/ndoki/kabutovsmancatcher.jpg Sorry if I can't post links, or did this discussion thing wrong, first time post. Ndoki 13:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :pic :That's a really great find there. However, while they both share the same shape to a certain degree, how they are used are completely two different things. The Kabuto is basically a giant slingshot modified with Dials. The mancatcher on the other hand, is a long staff that ancient warriors use to catch enemies by hooking their necks in the spiked collar. In essence, Usopp's is a long range projectile launching weapon. The mancatcher is a spiked weapon that, despite it having some range, requires some close quarter maneuvering to be properly used. :They look the same but aren't the same. Maybe Oda in the future might talk about this comparison. Till then, the Kabuto=Mancatcher is speculative.Mugiwara Franky 13:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::The comparison is purely visual, not based on function. Basically I was pointing out that since Usopp created his kabuto to serve his sniping purposes it could have once been a mancatcher since it bears the same shape, and although I havn't finished watching one piece I have yet to see Usopp use the entire handle, which would suggest it's there either for show (likely) for a future use (also likely) or because it was originally a polearm (mancatcher) modified into a slingshot. Ndoki 17:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Where are you now cause you may have to reconsider that speculation based on a few things? When and where he was first seen holding it, how its being used by Usopp, and any explanation or thing that may come up as you are watching One Piece.Mugiwara Franky 17:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm currently at epidode 327. I believe I first saw it during the Enies Lobby arc when he used it to burn down the world government flag. Again the shape of kabuto is the only comparison between the two, like if someone decided to tie a string to a spear and call it a bow, it would still look like a spear with a string attached, but be used in a whole new way. In this case it just seems that Usopp could have taken a man catcher, added some elastics to the spikes lining the inside, added some tape to the upper handle for grip, and a few dials and used it as a slingshot, even if it is based around an old mancatcher. I really can't think of any other way of explaining it. Ndoki 17:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::The Kabuto was made after Skypiea. Considering he still used his original slingshot up to his encounter with CP9 in Franky's hideout, the Kabuto was either still being developed or built after the encounter. Considering he was pretty much busy trying to rescue Robin on the Puffing Tom until Robin was taken away by Blueno, the only time he could have had to develop or create such a weapon would be the time between then and when the Rocket Man flew over the Enies Lobby gate. If the Kabuto wasn't created, Usopp would've needed the materials or inspiration to make the Kabuto while riding on the train compartment, the Franky House ship, and the Rocket Man. There's kinda no way that Usopp could have based the Kabuto on a mancatcher unless there was one lying around or being carried by a Franky Family member. :::::If the Kabuto was being developed during the time that Usopp was still using his original slingshot, there's also kinda no way that Usopp could have based the Kabuto on a mancatcher as all of the locations they went to after Skypiea don't seem like places where one could easily get ahold of a mancatcher. By the manga, they went to a relatively deserted patch land to have the Davy Back Fight and the only native was a Mongolian inspired native, and then they went to a venice inspired city. By the anime, they went to a Marine base, the Davy Back place, a relatively normal island where they forgot their memories, a deserted island where they met Aokiji, and then Water 7. In either version, there doesn't seem to be a medieval place where Usopp could get the idea. With these facts in mind, you may also want to continue seeing how Usopp uses it. :::::There's also the fact the way the Kabuto is designed, it kinda looks like a green toy and it doesn't have any real spikes per say. Now while these facts kinda lead to the conclusion that Usopp probably didn't based the Kabuto on a mancatcher, that doesn't say that Oda, the author himself, could've based it on a mancatcher. However, without any talk about this from Oda, it's all speculation. :::::In any case, great find once again.Mugiwara Franky 18:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Help with the slingshot attack names There seems to be a bunch of attacks in this section that have more than one version. My question is there a difference between a sure kill technique and a regular technique? I know there's a difference in sogeking attacks but as for the rest. Are they just the same technique with only Usopp shouting out Hissatsu or is there really a difference? I can't seem to remember exactly the techniques themselves.Mugiwara Franky 04:47, 13 December 2006 (UTC) I don't think there's a difference. Usopp will just randomly say "Hissatsu" in front of it, but it generally has the same effect despite whether he leaves it our or doesn't leave it out. Subrosian 09:34, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm I was thinking about this and I think we shouldn't put the Hissatsu part. Attack names in Japanese have these commas " " to point out the attack, but in Usopp's case, the hissatsu (必殺) is never quoted. (examples below)--Odin89 13:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I see your point. So the techniques are just the same. The sure-kill part is not part of the actual technique name.Mugiwara Franky 13:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Arsenal > Tactics I suggest we change the name from Usopp's Arsenal to Usopp Tactics since ''Usopp Senp''o (ウソップ戦法) translates as "Usopp Tactics". NaikeMaster 21:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree with your idea Sniper Goggles Don't you think that we should merge the Sniper Goggles article with this article? The Sniper Goggles are part of Usopp's Arsenal, and the Sniper Goggles page is pretty short, so I think it makes sense to merge the articles. --Strawhat1 14:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Second weapon Usopp used a second slingshot in chapter 654 http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/10139425/6, this one is wider and looks kind of like the endzone goalpost in American football. Where should we put it? 15:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah noticed XD.. I say in the 'Kabuto' tab.. Like make a new section for this one.. I thought about that, the only problem is that it isn't from either Kabuto. I was thinking of making a separate section for general post timeskip attacks on the Arsenal page itself, at least until we have a name for the second slingshot, which we could make a tab for. I wouldn't mind it not being anywhere if a named attack weren't involved. 05:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, he did say 'Hokaku Boshi' .. We should involve this slingshot in his arsenal. Its worth mentioning. Now, I don't know in which tab. My best choice was under 'Kabuto'.. But it's a new one, we can't come up with a name, can't we? I thought that was simply a tool he created to fish... we shouldn't take it seriously, of course we should mention it, but Usopp created many things through the story. It's not the weapon that I'm concerned about, it's the fact that a named attack was involved and we have nowhere to put it. 20:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) You can put little info about the weapon under Kuro Kabuto and also include the attack(mention that it's being used by a new slingshot) Under enough information is avaliable. When enough information is indeed avaliable, make a tab for this slingshot. Good enough? Fantasy Detective 20:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, we have to mention it.. It's either in 'Kabuto' tab or a new tab.. But a new tab would look awful to have only this one there.. And @Fantasy Detective, its not 'Kuro Kabuto'... This one is either white or colorfull. Bumping. We need to figure out where to put this. I think giving it its own section on the main arsenal page would be best. 17:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I say on Kabuto... We need more people to see this.. Tabasco Bomber When The Straw Hats were partying with Cricket and the apes in the Jaya arc, Usopp put something in Masira's mouth that was very hot. Is this a technique? http://www.mangapanda.com/103-2336-16/one-piece/chapter-229.html 100 Ton Hammer Ussop's 100 ton hammer scrap can be seen at the second to last page of chapter 742. I assumed he must have used it, even if the scene is not shown. 00:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC)Think Ah yes, in the panel where he's unconcious with Sugar talking in front of him. Well spotted. 00:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Dang. Even after you pointed it out I still had to look for it. Good catch. 17:13, April 1, 2014 (UTC)